Broken Heart
by Steffie183
Summary: An Usagi and Mamoru break up fic. Semi-Serious and funny. R&R please
1. Prolouge: The Break Up

I stared into his deep blue eyes. Even after he crushed me, I felt like I could drown in that gaze. My head had accepted what had just transpired but my heart had yet to digest the news. 

Flash Back 

"Usagi, we need to talk." I knew something was wrong when he said my name. Where was the `Usako' I love to hear? 

"Yes, Mamo-chan?" I asked timidly. There was a strange feeling in my chest. It was an ache, something that warned me that my life was going to take a turn for the worst. I prepared myself for just that. 

He looked away from my face when I said his pet name. He appeared pained while he spoke. 

"I don't think we should be together anymore." 

My heart shattered. I had prepared for the worst, not the tragic. I could hear my heart cease beating and crack. I could even hear the `pings' as the pieces landed on the white tile. Surely my heart failure was audible to Mamoru as well. He showed no signs of noticing my distress. 

I attempted to look into his eyes. He was able to be cold and hide his emotions from everyone else, but never me. Even when we bickered constantly, I always saw through his façade; I just chose not to acknowledge it on a conscious level. He pointedly looked at the wall, the ceiling, the floor, his hands, anything but me. I felt like nothing more than a fly. 

Instead of shedding tears, which I'm sure he expected, I forced him to look into my cerulean eyes and demand why. 

End Flashback 

He took a hurried step back, his ebony fringes once again hiding his beautiful eyes. I let my hand drop from his warm cheek. He had a little stubble growing, I noted. He took a shuddering breath and looked as if he was having an internal battle. 

"I don't think we have a future together." 

My nose stung and warned me of the tears welling in my eyes. I forced them back, not wanting him to see my pain. 

"What about Earth? Crystal Tokyo? Chibi-Usa!?!" I pointed out bluntly. He flinched when I mention our daughter from the future. I noticed he was lacing and unlacing his fingers together; his brow was damp with a light sheen of sweat. 

"Earth and Crystal-Tokyo are my responsibilities. Chibi-Usa can still be born. She shouldn't be left out of this world when she's already been introduced…" his voice faded but still held the tone of cold aloofness, as if this wasn't his decision. I was shocked. I converted all of my pain unto anger. How dare he suggest a child out of responsibility? 

He wasn't the one giving birth. That's not the only reason of course. The thought of him touching me and baring his child when he only felt like he owed this, that's what made me livid. 

"I seriously hope your joking, Mamoru-san. I am **_not_ **having a child out of a loveless union! If this is the way you want it, fine! But don't ask for my help anytime soon!" I nearly hissed at him. His head flew up, eyes wide in shock, and mouth gaped at the middle of my tirade. He knew what my help was. I wouldn't be helping him anymore, the Royal Prince of Earth, I would be saving everyone. It would not be considered helping my love keep his subjects from harm. I had to aid them, it was my duty as Royal Princess of the Moon, Serenity, but I would not aid _him_. It was a lie, I knew it. I would never allow him to get hurt, he knew it as well; but there would be doubt on his part. 

I fairly spun on my heel and left the arcade without looking back. At the first ally I came to, I dodged inside and crumpled into a heap against the wall. I finally allowed the tears to flow as I started to fuse the pieces of my heart together, only to find I was missing a large portion of it.


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

I don't know how long I sat there, crying over the wound I had attained. I knew Mamoru's heart wasn't in his decision, but whether that thought hurt or helped me, I do not know. I was utterly confused, which is why I had cried so many tears.  
  
I hated being confused; it made me feel dumb. I'm not as stupid as some people think I am. I actually had descent grades until I became Sailor Moon. The test I hit Mamoru with was the first test I had failed.  
  
Thinking of Mamoru wasn't a good thing to do and then my mind abruptly came back to where it had begun. A scowl had made its way across my face. That scowl soon became a small smile of triumph when I noticed I had ceased crying.  
  
quiet beeping noise filled the ally and I quickly pressed a small, barely noticeable, button on my watch. 'Good thing Ami hasn't managed to fix the other communicators yet. The girls would never get off my case if they knew I was crying.'  
  
"Usagi! Transform and head to the park. That's where my visor located the youma." I silently thanked every god I knew of that it was Ami not Rei.  
  
"Right!" I carefully made my voice as carefree as possible, it would sound normal to the senshi of Mercury. I had practiced this art ever since my life got bumpy, it saved everyone from worrying. I pressed the small button again to make it pop back down and it now looked as if it melded to the watch itself.then quickly stood up for the transformation that I could do in my sleep. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. After the colors had died and I was in my customary pose, I headed to the park by the rooftops.  
  
By the time I made it to the park, the wind had dried the tears on my face. If one looked close enough they would find two then trails of salt down my face. I took a moment to look at my surroundings. It wasn't cold in this part of Tokyo but rather warm with a chilly breeze. In the middle of a ring of trees, where it seemed the Dark Kingdom had claimed its battleground for all Park Youmas, stood an ugly napkin-like youma with a shape vaguely similar to a woman's. 'Must be running out of creativity,' I noted to myself.  
  
"Yo, butt-wipe, you picked the wrong day to mess with me!"  
  
it wasn't the norm? It still got its attention from my fellow senshi.  
  
"I, Nappy-Ahh!" The ghastly creature shrieked as my tiara connected with its forehead. I didn't feel polite enough to let it finish its sentence. I let a small smirk settle onto my lips as I turned to face my senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. He looked slightly astonished.  
  
"Uh, weren't you supposed to get attacked by the youma, then I save you, you attack it, it turns to dust, then we leave? You skipped the first two steps," Tuxedo Kamen, a.k.a. Mamoru, said.  
  
"I didn't feel like a drawn out battle. And I can fight by the way, I'm just usually worried for the rest of you," I replied with a chill to my voice commanding that no one dare contradict what I just stated. No one did. I nodded slightly then told everyone I was leaving and leaped away, using the same path I had come from.  
  
I stopped in the same ally I had been crying in only 30 minutes before and detransformed. I walked into the arcade and plopped down on the stool in front of where Motoki was wiping the counter.  
  
"Chocolate milkshake please, Motoki-kun." I noted he looked slightly worried but brushed it off. I doubted Mamoru had told him anything yet. It usually takes him a day or two to tell anybody anything. Motoki nodded and left to prepare my order.  
  
I cupped my head in my hands and leaned onto my elbows. My feet swinging lightly as I thought more about how I had just acted. I had acted completely unlike myself in front of the senshi. The girls probably figured out where I went and are on their way over here. 'Dammit! And I didn't want them all over my case too!'  
  
The only thing I could do was wait for them to show up and smooth things out. I'd just have to convince them that the break up isn't a big thing. 'Easier said then done.' I snorted at myself.  
  
"Here you go, Usagi-chan." Motoki handed my precious chocolaty, sugar fix over. I tried sipping it from the straw, but gave up when I got dizzy from sucking and attacked it with a spoon. Motoki watched all this with amusement. After a minute more of him staring at me I finally asked what the matter was.  
  
"Usa, I heard what Mamoru said," my back stiffened immediately. It looked like I had to convince him too.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?! Usagi! I know how you felt about him. Don't even try to lie to me!"  
  
'Gods! Does he even know me so well?! He just has to know what to say to make it impossible to lie.'  
  
hate lying, it's just not my style. Motoki is like family to me, which made lying to him even harder.  
  
"Fine, fine! It's not nothing, all right?!" I winced at the sound of my voice. I didn't mean to sound so mean.  
  
"Back room, now!" The big brother voice, I had no choice in the matter. I meekly made my way to the break room that was marked with an 'Employees Only' sign. Motoki was right behind me the entire time. He shut and locked the door after him. I gulped. My only way of escape was through that door.  
  
"When did you become Sailor Moon?" He asked as soon as he was sure no one else was in the room.  
  
is a simple way to put my expression. Extreme astonishment, horror, and bafflement played across my features. Before I could deny his accusation he spoke, "Don't deny it, I saw you turn into her."  
  
Okay, so denying it wasn't going to work. I sighed and looked at the pearly white tiles after glancing at his stern expression. I swear, he's known Mamoru too long. However, the next thing he said I wasn't expecting.  
  
"I should bill you for all the damages I've had to the arcade. Do you have any clue how much insurance is on it now?!"  
  
tension I had been feeling broke and I smiled at him.  
  
"So, your not mad I didn't tell you?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"If word got out, it would be horrible. I've seen what those monsters have done to the arcade. Could you imagine what would happen if they knew where you lived?"  
  
I shuddered at his last sentence even though his voice was gentle. It was all too true. If the Dark Kingdom did indeed find out where the senshi lived, our families would be massacred and our homes destroyed. Even through these dark thoughts I was glad one of my closest friends knew and accepted it.  
  
"Now, what was this about Crystal Tokyo? And who is Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
sighed again and sat down on the couch. 'Thank god these couches are comfortable.' I thought as I leaned into the cushions.  
  
"Sit down Motoki-kun, this is going to be a long break" 


	3. Chapter 2: Moto

I stirred my tea with my straw, wondering how to torture Mamoru. I glanced at the one mentioned as my now favorite guy in the world whacked him upside the head. Motoki winked at me while Mamoru retracted his nose from his coffee. I giggled, downed what was left of my drink, and skipped my way to the counter.

"Another one, onegai," I chirped. I was doing my best not to let Mamoru, now affectionately dubbed Sir Dumb-Fuck-Head, get me down. If he could live through this, so could I, but better. A smirk quickly formed on my lips which then I received a strange look from Motoki. I changed my smirk into a smile and he playfully ruffled my hair while his other hand grabbed my glass.

The usual frown I gave him when he messed with my hair died on my lips as inspiration struck. I giggled to myself, more like an evil chuckle, which got a slightly suspicious glance from Mamoru. I gave him my 'I'm-too-innocent-to-be-up-to-evil' look and he fell for it. _'Works every time.'_

Motoki returned with my drink and I decided to carry out my plan.

"Arigatou, Moto-chan," I practically purred. I made sure that my hand touched his, and stayed there longer then necessary, was obvious. I winked at 'Moto-chan' while sipping through my straw provocatively. He snapped out of his daze and realized exactly what I was doing.

He smiled dashingly and said, "Anything for you, my lady," in a seductive tone.

I giggled in response to our act and Mamoru's shocked, but pissed, expression. I turned around and walked back to my table, swinging my hips. 

I spotted the girls sitting in the booth I had just vacated. They were gawking at me and I calmly shut Rei's mouth when I reached them.

"May I sit down?" I asked. They all snapped out of they're dazes and Ami scooted over to make room.

"What?" I inquired innocently once I had claimed my spot.

"What. Was. That?!" Lita demanded with a slightly amused expression. Mina bowled over in laughter, pointing a shaking finger at the two guys. I turned my head and let out a bark of laughter before clamping my hands over my mouth.

Mamoru's face was scarlet, his hands clenched in fists, staring murderously at Motoki. 

Motoki, for his part, was whistling innocently and drying a glass. Mamoru was saying something I couldn't hear, while spit was flying from his furiously flapping mouth. 

Motoki pitched his voice so I could hear the conversation once he saw I was paying attention. 

"I don't see why I can't go out with her, Mamoru-kun. You left her, denying of ever going back out with her, yet you get pissed off when we happen to flirt. If you don't want her, why can't I have her? She seems willing enough."

"Whoa, this is juicy," I heard Mina whisper. Ami agreed with her and we all stared at her in shock.

"What?"

We shook our heads and moved a few tables over to hear the drama better.

"What?....What about Reika?" I heard Mamoru say, barely above a whisper.

"She broke things off when she went to Africa. I'm single, Usagi's single. What's the problem? Are you still in love with her?"

Mamoru didn't say anything. He just stood up and stomped out of the arcade. The girls and I scampered out of sight.

As soon as I couldn't see him anymore, I made my way over to Motoki.

"That went well," Motoki sighed.

"He didn't answer to your last question though," Ami noted from behind me.

"Me thinks he still loves you, Usagi-chan," Lita said with a slightly mysterious look.

"Yeah, I could see the jealousy in his aura," Rei informed us all.

"Jeez, I could've told you that from the way his face turned bright red and spit was flying out of his mouth. Great miko-reading, Rei," Mina sarcastically remarked. Rei's face turned almost as red as Mamoru's and bopped Mina's head. Mina rubbed her wound, pouting at Rei.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, that seemed to work. A few more acts like that will either have me dead from Mamoru's roses, him locking me away in a room, or him confessing his undying love to you."

"Yeah, what do you say, 'Moto-chan'? A few more acts, er, dates?"

"Moto-chan?" The girls practically yelled. Motoki blushed.

"Yeah, that's my new pet name for him. Got a problem?" I glared at the girls.

"Moto-chan," Lita snickered behind her hand.

"Hey Moto-chan, can I have some ramen, onegai?" Mina asked coyly. Rei bopped her on 

the head again. "What was that for?"

"Stop it or poor 'Moto-chan' is going to have a permanent sun burn," Rei snickered.

"Don't make me ban you!" Motoki threatened.

"You ban your best customers? I think not!" Lita challenged.

Motoki gave a pleading look at me, which I ceased my quiet laughter at once.

"Okay, girls. Leave him alone."

A series of 'Buts' rounded which I glared at them all into submission. Motoki handed me a chocolate shake from no where and handed it to me. I looked at him, silently asking him what is was for.

"For being on my side, you get one free double chocolate shake, which you cannot share with the others."

All the girls groaned, except me of course. And in my usual fashion, I grabbed the spoon in Motoki's hand and ate it in relish.

  



	4. Chapter 3: Smile, Your on Camera

"Usagi! Get up NOW!" 

"Yeah yeah, mom. I'm comin'," I mumbled then rolled over in my nice, warm, comfy bed. 

I was already half asleep when I vaguely heard the door open. I figured Luna had to use the litter box or something like that. Evidently it wasn't Luna since salsa invaded my haven and saturated my hair in the gunk. 

"**_SHINGO!_ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!**" 

He ran out of my room and skidded down the hall. I quickly gave chase, spraying chunks of salsa throughout my room and the hall. I almost had his shirt in my grasp when we reached the stairs. Needless to say, I had a klutz attack and tumbled down the stairs. 

When the spinning finally stopped, I took inventory of all the places that hurt. `_Inventory done. Entire body hurts. Ow…'_

I heard a groan from under me. I saw two pairs of legs, arms, and two torsos…where's the rest of him? I put more weight on my butt experimentally and was rewarded with a muffled scream. Shingo's arms were flailing around and his legs were kicking. A positively evil grin spread across my face. _`Revenge is soooo sweet…'_

"Hey, Shingo…" I said loudly, evilness dripping from my voice. Shingo stilled. "You know how you're always a brat…. Revenge is a bitch!" I then let out a long, loud, undeniably horrid fart. An unknown talent of mine…flatulence. If any of the girls found out my secret power…I'd die of embarrassment. If you DARE tell, you don't want to know what I will do to you. Just know Simon Cowell and Hannibal would be proud of me. 

Back to Fart-Face. As soon as I let out my all-powerful weapon, I hopped off of Shingo, grabbed a camera, which was conveniently placed next to the stairs, and snapped picture after picture. Great blackmail material. I ran upstairs carefully hid the camera in my stack of homework. I checked the clock. _`I'm gunna be sooo late! Eeeekkk!!'_

~~~~~~*****~~~~~***** 

"I wonder if they'll suspect Simon Cowell of terrorism and deport him?" Makoto asked. 

"I doubt it. Why would they suspect him of terrorism anyway? He's not hurting anybody…well, besides their egos." Ami reasoned. 

"He better not get deported. I love Simon," Rei piped up. 

"You only like him because he's an ass. I think he's hot. Did you see him go against Josh with those pushups? He is fine for an ass!" Minako chimed. 

Rei glared at her. "Do you have any clue how lucky you are that I can't reach you?" 

Minako nodded and stuck her tongue out at her. 

I decided now would be the time to save Mina. "Rei-chan, why do you always pick on the blondes? If it's not me, it's Mina-chan. Lighten up will ya? I don't think you'd look good bleached." 

"Are you threatening me?" Rei asked with fire in her eyes. I envisioned Beavis, as Cornolio, asking that same thing. Before I could say or do anything, Mina fashioned her shirt as Cornolio's, raised her arms in his posture, and mimicked him. All the girls feel into peals of laughter. I was turning blue when Motoki came up behind me. 

"Should I call the men in white suits? I'm sure Minako-chan would look stunning in one of their jackets. I hear their rooms are quite nice, padded everywhere, and they give out lots of medication." 

The girls cracked up again while I answered the puzzled male. 

"No, that's quite all right `Toki-kun. She just needs to stay away from Beavis and Butt-head, especially the Halloween episode, and cut back on her sugar intake." Motoki looked even more confused and I shook my head. It was a lost cause. 

"Mine," Mina said as she grabbed her shake and chugged it. She stopped after it was gone; it had been previously half-full. "Ow…. Brain…Owwww…" she groaned. 

We all snickered at her expense. Just then Motoki's arms went around me and put his mouth next to my ear. I froze instantly. 

"Relax. Mamoru-kun is going walk in right…3…2…1…now." He murmured into my ear. I shivered slightly. True to his words, the doors jingled at the arrival of a new person. I shot Makoto a questioning look. She mouthed "Mamoru" and I nodded. I allowed myself to melt into Motoki's arms. I had to remember to thank him again for all he's doing for me. He was putting himself between the two most powerful beings on the planet, playing cupid. _`Note to self: Give Motoki a good position when Queen.'_

Rei, who was sitting in the corner of the booth, tried to see Mamoru's reaction. Mina, who was sitting next to me in another chair that we had pulled up, had a glint in her eyes. 

Makoto, next to Rei, had the best view. Ami was stuck using her compact `mirror' to see what was going on. Motoki kept his arms around me, tightening them slightly, and nuzzled my cheek for show. My brain kicked into gear and I got into character. I nuzzled him back while snuggling into his arms. According to Mamoru, I had been out with Motoki almost every night. True, we were together, but at least one of the girls was usually with us. To keep our relationship up, we went out to the movies twice without the girls and I had stayed at the arcade after closing time almost every night. If this weren't fake, I would have the best relationship ever. 

"MOTOKI!" Mamoru bellowed. I giggled with the girls and Motoki squeezed me again as a hug then kissed my cheek. 

"I am needed but I will return! Fret not, dear lady, I will not be in absence for long. I await our next encounter." With a regal bow he was off. 

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. Sure it was funny and entertaining, especially Mamoru's reaction, but sometimes he was worse then those Cape-boys poems. 

"When you're done with him, can I have a go?" Minako asked. 

"Why not? Just make sure it's _after_ I'm done with him. What do you want with my dear `Moto-chan' anyway?" 

"Well…um…ahem…So how are things going with Yuuichirou, Rei-chan?" 

"Smooth topic switch, Mina-chan." Makoto commented dryly. Minako stuck her tongue out at her. Ami grabbed the offending object and squirted mustard on it. She then shoved mustard and tongue back into Minako's mouth. Makoto and Rei looked shocked at the very uncharacteristic Ami behavior while I took out the Black Mail Cam and snapped a few pictures. 

"I'm proud Ami-chan. That was masterful." I complimented while took another picture of Minako's horror stricken face. Her eyes were crossed in a few pictures, but now they were scrunched shut, her mouth puckered, and nose wrinkled. 

I glanced at my watch then grabbed my things. "I gotta go, girls. I'll see you later. I gotta get this film developed. Lates." I waved then walked to the counter and patiently waited for Motoki to notice me. 

"Ah, my lady couldn't wait for my return and came to me. I'm truly touched. Let me prove my words true. Would you care to join me for an evening meal in two days time?" 

Mamoru snorted. 

"I would love to, my good sir. Before I leave, I gotta waste two more pictures. Care to pose?" I asked innocently. Motoki nodded. I looked at Mamoru and he stared back. I cleared my throat. 

"Whatever." 

"Great. Okay…um…sit on Mamoru's lap." I said business-like. Mamoru choked on his coffee and I quickly took the last two snaps to complete the roll of film. 

"Thankies. That was great. Next time your gunna have to do it though." 

"Usagi, I suggest you leave before I hurt you…" Mamoru's voice was serious, even though his lips kept tugging upwards and a twinkle lit his eyes. _`Good, he's coming around. Now just to flirt a little…'_

"Really now? How do you intend on hurting me?" I got up close, invading his personal space. 

"Well…I'm not sure…how about…THIS!" He grabbed my hips, putting me on his lap, and tickling my sides. I didn't even bother to control my squeaks, squeals, or giggles. I knew he loved them. I changed positions as I squirmed. I managed to straddle him at the end and grab his hands. One of them managed to get to my thigh and the other dangerously close to my breast. We locked gazes for a moment. Blue crashing against blue. Stormy ocean blazing against baby blue. I took my chance to look at his unshielded emotions. Hunger, passion, lust, loneliness, anger, pain…love. He clearly lost himself when his eyes quickly darkened. Lust, love, and passion grew in size and he nuzzled my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses trailing to my ear. He slipped his tongue inside my ear and I shivered. His hand massaged my thigh and ever so slowly slid upwards. His other hand brushed against the side of my breast. He nibbled on my ear lobe and I whimpered. 

He knew what he was doing to me. Perhaps not consciously, but he damn well knew what made me melt. 

He kissed his way down my throat and gently bit where my shoulder and neck met. The sensation of his mouth along with his hand slipping under my skirt to knead my rear proved to be too much. I moaned then slipped my own hand into his hair, holding his head. My other hand moved to just above his butt, teasing it with butterfly touches. He growled and bit a little harder then licked the spot to apologize. 

"Mamo-chan..." I whimpered. This wasn't just for show anymore. The separation from him for so long proved to be our undoing. He seemed to miss my touch as much, if not more, than I missed his. 

I bent my head and caught his ear between my teeth and tugged it upwards. I nuzzled his cheek against mine. 

"Usako…" 

And in a flash of light Mamoru snapped his head up. He took an eyeful of our positions and went white. He looked over my shoulder and growled. For some reason all-powerful beings had the ability to growl. I think it's a requirement. Mamoru's growl was none too quiet either. No, it was rather loud. He picked me up by my hips, after giving my ass one last squeeze, stood up, and slid my body down his own. 

"Motoki…I thought only two shots were left on that camera…" 

He just shrugged. "She didn't read it right." 

I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Oops?" 

"MOTOKI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

Motoki glanced at me, the girls, the door, Mamoru, then the camera. I nodded at the plan. 

"HIKE!" He yelled, tossed the camera at the girls. I knocked Mamoru onto his butt _`Such a lovely ass too...mmm. Not now Usagi! Save the camera!'_ Motoki leaped across the counter and tackled Mamoru as he tried to get up. Makoto snatched the camera out of the air then tossed it to me. Minako winked at me and made the `V' for victory. They would hold Mamoru off too and hopefully save Motoki. Good. I ran through the doors, nearly breaking the glass. Home free. I ran to the nearest Wal-Mart. As soon as I reached the electronic department I did a victory dance. 

`Oh yeah, I'm good! Worship the team! Woo-hoo' 

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until a worker asked me if I needed help with her hand on the phone. I smiled sheepishly and blushed. I filled out the form quickly and gave her the film.

AN:

__

The references of the Halloween episode of Beavis and Butt-head. Beavis forgets how to pee...when he finally remembers he forgets how to stop peeing. That and he's super hyper on candy. It's really funny.

The story somehow got away with me when I was writing it. Now I can either make it the usual ending where Mamoru confessing his undying love OR I can make them suffer some more...such a hard choice...


	5. Black Nails and Pink Hair

"Do you mind not doing that on the counter?"   


I giggled and wiggled my toes in front of Motoki's face. "Why? It's nearly closing time and no one is here."   


"It's not sanitary. Would you eat of this counter if you thought I painted my toenails on it?"   


"You paint your toenails? What color? Please say neon something!"   


The _expression on his face was priceless. I grabbed my Black Mail Cam and put it to use. I kept it with me everywhere now, always with extra rolls of film. Motoki just rolled his eyes at me.   


"Do you have to paint them _that_ color?" He continued.   


I glanced down at my toes, scrutinizing the black hue.   


"I think it's cute!"   


"I think it's morbid."   


"Really?"   


"Yes."   


Just to irk him, I painted my fingernails black as well. I also asked him to put wads of napkins between my toes so I wouldn't smudge the paint. He just walked off to clean some booths. I congratulated myself on being a pain.   


"Congratulations for what?" A voice asked dangerously close to my ear.   


I spun around to come face to face with none other than Mamoru.   


"On being a pain," I answered truthfully. At his confused look I explained. "Motoki doesn't like the black toes so I started painting my fingernails black also. The fact I have my butt and bare feet on his precious counter probably helped."   


"Oh," was his oh so intelligent response.   


"Do me a favor?" I said in a singsong voice.   


"What?"   


"Put some wadded up napkins between my toes, please. I don't wanna smudge the paint."   


He stared at me for a moment before walking over to help Motoki. I laughed and made sure they heard. This was too much fun, so of course, I had to mess with them more.   


"I wonder if I would look good with pink hair," I said loudly, "Like mother like daughter…"   


"USAGI!" Mamoru scolded.   


I looked at him all innocent like, "Nani?"   


"You know what!"   


"Actually Usagi-chan, I think you'd look better with silver streaks. Chibi-Usa only got away with pink because your guys' DNA is screwy. What is with the red eyes anyway? It's kinda freaky."   


"True. I think the fact that she was our princess helped too. What do you think Mamoru-kun? Silver streaks or maybe blue streaks? I'm sure Ami-chan would be flattered."   


Mamoru looked entirely dumb founded. It was great, its not often I can make him look like the world is going to spontaneously combust. He snapped out of his stupor after the third flash of my cam.   


"He knows?"   


I nodded.   


"How?"   


"He saw me transform."   


"Oh…wait a minute.... Your naked when you transform…MOTOKI!" Now his face was a strange red color. I took a few snaps of that along with a few action shots. Mamoru was chasing Motoki around the arcade in full fury. Meanwhile Motoki was running for his dear life tossing excuses over his shoulder.   


I decided to help dear 'Moto-chan' out. "What does it matter to you if he saw me naked?"   


He stopped, opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I decided my new nickname for him was Fish-Face. After small light show, he finally sputtered out; "Don't you care if he saw you naked?"   


I merely shrugged, "He's close to me and it was during a transformation. You do remember I'm reasonably covered with ribbons, right?"   


"But…but…"   


As he tried to think up of something else, Motoki slipped behind the counter and stationed himself behind me.   


"You'll protect me right?"   


"Your afraid of Mamoru? What's there to be afraid of? All he can do is throw roses and fight with a cane."   


"You said he was the strongest being in the universe."   


I rolled my eyes, "Second strongest, I'm the strongest."   


"How much stronger?"   


"Well, without his crystal, I'm a lot stronger. Although I don't have full control over my own, and it won't let me hurt him, I'm not sure. He can't transform without me transforming…He Mamoru-kun, can you throw roses without being Cape-Boy?" I yelled the last part.   


A rose impaled the counter next to Motoki's hand, a mere 3 centimeters off and a good inch deep.   


"Oh…well Motoki-kun…It looks like he's stronger than me right now…I'm safe, but you might get hurt."   


"Damn, I missed."   


Motoki gulped, "I'm dead."   


"May I use the back room?"   


"Why?"   


"Want to escape Rosie with little or none bodily damage?"   


Motoki nodded and I hoped of the counter. I checked to make sure my toenails were dry and ordered Mamoru into the back room. I've managed to master my All-Knowing-You-Must-Obey-Me voice. I followed Mamoru, heard Motoki squeak, and noticed Mamoru had stopped before walking through the door to glare at him. I shoved him in the room and mouthed "You owe me!" He nodded.   


I locked the door behind me and glared at Mamoru.   


"What is your problem?" I asked him seriously.   


"My problem? I have no problem! He's the one with the problem!"   


"And what, pray tell, is that?"   


"He's messing with the future king of Earth. I should have him flogged for that!"   


I can't believe he's serious about this. I rolled my eyes and commanded him to sit when I realized he's taller than I am. It's hard to be intimidating when you strain your neck looking up at them.   


"You're not flogging anyone. What is he doing that is Oh-So-Terrible?"   


"He's…he's…FLIRTING with you!"   


Yes! He just admitted to being jealous. Score: Usagi - Way up there, Mamoru - Zilch!   


"Oh my God?! You don't say?! I wouldn't have imagined that him, a guy, would flirt with a single girl? Heaven forbid! Maybe we should lock him up in the dungeons! Or worse, allow Minako-chan to give him a makeover?!" you could smell the sarcasm.   


Mamoru, however just nodded, crossed his arms, and managed to look somewhat dignified. The picture was ruined the moment he said, "I'm glad you agree. Make sure you bring more film."   


I laughed, I couldn't help it. I ended up falling into the seat across from the couch I was laughing so hard. Mamoru looked insulted, which made me laugh even harder.   


"I'm glad you think this is funny! I'm serious, he shouldn't be flirting with you!"   


"Why? Because your jealous?"   


He looked away.   


"Because you might still have feelings for me? You just might still love me and you can't imagine I would be happy with someone else! If you're so adamant about not being together, I don't see a problem with Motoki-kun dating me! Hell, I'd think he'd make a good leader! Who said you HAD to be king anyway?" I tried to calm down. I hate it when my emotions get away from me, but Mamoru always had that effect on me.   


"Are you suggesting on MARRYING him?!"   


"No! But it just MIGHT happen! He's the only person that treats me decently! The girls make fun of me, you're just an ass, and I get yelled at when I'm at home. Shingo is always playing tricks on me, but I get in trouble. I don't see why I can't enjoy myself in Motoki-kun's presence. He's kind, considerate, and always gives me food! What is the problem?" My voice rose higher during speech and it was getting rather high pitched. I took a few breaths to calm myself while waiting for his answer.   


"He doesn't love you," he whispered.   


"Does too."   


"Not the way I do!" he bellowed.   


"Then why did you dump me?" I demanded.   


"To SAVE YOU!!!....."   


I stared at him. What the hell did that mean?   


"You would have died," he continued, "I had a dream. We were getting married... but you were swallowed by the ground and everything fell apart. A voice told me to stay away from you or else you'd be hurt."   


His voice was barely above a whisper, as if talking to himself. I heard him all the same.   


"Whose voice? Pluto's?"   


He shook his head.   


"My mother's?"   


Another shake.   


"Then whose?"   


"Mine," he replied, "At least it sounded like mine."   


"Do you think it could just be your fears manifesting? I know my greatest fear is loosing all that I love."   


"Possibly," he sounded doubtful.   


"Or maybe it's the Dark Kingdom. We're strongest together and our love can conquer all, they know that. Perhaps this is a way to keep us from each other, to weaken us. We are vulnerable like this."   


"That actually might be it. It makes sense. When did you get so smart?"   


"Ami-chan wore off on me. And you know my grades are better!"   


He chuckled, "Yeah, your right."   


"So, what happens now?" I asked.   


"Well, the easiest thing would be to tell Motoki-kun to find his own girl and we can pick up where we left off," There was hope in his voice.   


I shook my head, "I don't think I can do that. I need to know you won't leave me again."   


"I know, Usako. I hurt you a lot. I'll make it up to you, I promise."   


I nodded and exited the room.   


"Hey, Toki-kun. It worked!"   


"Great!"   


"What worked?" Mamoru asked behind me.   


"Operation King of the Idiots."   


"NANI?!"   


****

**FLASH**   


This time it was Motoki taking the pictures.   


"Hehehe, you didn't really think I'd marry Motoki, did you? Plus, him and me going out? He's like my big brother!"   


I skipped over to Motoki and hugged him.   


"You mean this was all a set up?"   


"Yep, and you fell for it! At least it all worked out," Motoki informed.   


A deep red rose, nearly black in color, appeared in his hand. I swiftly put myself in front of Motoki.   


"What are you doing?"   


"Oh, I'm sure he can live without an eye or two. It'll give him a story to tell to MY children. I don't think he'll be having any…" Mamoru had a dangerous glint in his eye.   


"He's stronger physically right?"   


"Uh, yeah," I answered Motoki's question.   


"Can you please hold him off while I run away?"   


In a blur I had Mamoru tackled. I straddle him while holding his hands down.   


"I can't do this for long!"   


"Usako, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked.   


"Oh nothing, just holding down my favorite caped crusader."   


"You know I missed you right?"   


"Uh…really?"   


He pulled his hands from my grasp and settled them on my hips, massaging. I gulped and settled my hands on his chest for balance.   


"Yep. Why are you defending Motoki-kun?"   


"To keep you from castrating him. I'd like to spoil his children rotten, you know!"   


He flipped us over, him on top, me still straddling him, and nuzzled my neck.   


"Hmm, I might not hurt him…much. You seem more interesting to me right now anyway."   


His face was still hidden in my throat, placing kisses here and there. My face suddenly felt very hot and I'm sure I was blushing. "Uh, Mamo-chan, we're on the arcade floor…"   


"Really! At least use the back room for that! Children play in here you know."   


He took a few pictures of us but stopped as soon as he heard Mamoru growling.   


"Hehe, I'll just, uh, leave. You guys lock up!"   


He tossed the extra arcade key on the counter and sped out of the building. I was surprised a regular human could run that fast. I giggled.   


"What's funny?" Mamoru grunted.   


"He ran like the gates of hell just opened up and was calling his name."   


"Good."   


"Uh, Mamo-chan?" I heard another grunt. "I have to get home soon. Oka-san and Otou-san are going to think I have a secret lover or something…"   


"Your point?"   


"That I have to leave!"   


I heard another grunt before Mamoru raised his head.   


"You sure?!"   


"YES!"   


"Okay, okay. I'm moving."


End file.
